


fire against the dark

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: Throne of Glass: one-shots and drabbles [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: aelin often reminiscences over her past and her future at night[drabble]
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Throne of Glass: one-shots and drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609822
Kudos: 9





	fire against the dark

It was night. She stood on her balcony and smiled. After all this time, all this fighting and war and suffering, she had managed it. Terrasen was at peace. It had endured so much, first under Adarlan’s iron fist and later in the war with Erawan. But it had survived, and now, under Aelin’s rule, it was thriving.

Aelin, despite being quite inexperienced in ruling a country, felt she had done relatively well. Of course, she had Rowan and Addison by her side, two men who had led people for their entire lives - it might have been armies, but they had more experience than Aelin.

She had, true to her word, invested in culture. The Royal Theatre was becoming one of the most beautiful buildings in the city, and Aelin couldn’t wait for the work to be finished. Until then, she would have to do with the much smaller palace’s theatre.

Her eyes drifted over the sleeping city beneath her. She still saw some people walking on the streets, but their way of walking clearly betrayed their drunkenness. Others were not so clear, but they were mainly supporting their drunken friends.

She turned her back on the city and went back inside to the other side of the room, where the balcony oversaw the great Oakwald. She hadn’t expected any light from there other than the few villages, but it was still eerily dark on that side.

The dark scared Aelin. Ever since she lost her powers, she felt weak, somehow. Naked, like she just lost her one true weapon. Of course, that wasn’t true, but it was only when she carried her blades that she didn’t feel so naked anymore. Even now, they were within arm’s reach. But she couldn’t fight the dark with blades. Only fire would help, and that was exactly what she had just lost.

She shook the dark thought off of her and decided to go back to bed, to Rowan’s warm arms. Terrasen was more beautiful at day anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3  
> please don't forget to leave a kudo and a message  
> my instagram in @notyourusual_writer


End file.
